DiTS
by hybrid2
Summary: Gundam Wing, Shining Force 1, 2, 3, Suikoden 1 & 2.... (I think it's dead)
1. Part 1

DiTS  
  
     Five men stood around a hulking piece of machinery. Each was a study in unusual physiostructure. The oddest looking, arguabley, had white hair that hung to below his shoulders, and what looked like goggles over his eyes. Except they were his eyes. Adding to his strangeness were the prosthetic legs and the claw-like hand with which he patted hanks of his white beard.  
  
     Another, with a mop of grey hair, had no visible optical structure at all, but his nose extended far beyond the bowl-cut hair hiding his eyes. The third stood out only because of the bird-beak nose held on his face by two elastic bands around his head and the spikes his grey hair formed.  
  
     The fourth had beady black eyes and toothpick shaped moustache ends taht stuck out past his black covered head. The fifth was extremely tall, but other wise a normal looking, bald, presumable Chinese man.  
  
     "Well," the second sounded out in his nasal voice, "It's completed."  
  
     "And now, we test it," the first gleefully reached out a finger, but was stopped by the hand of the fifth.  
  
     "Shouldn't we take saftey precautions?" he asked.  
  
     "None should be necesary," the third negated, "After all, it will draw an entity from another dimension here, rather than something here to another dimension."  
  
     "That is, of course, hypothetical," the fourth pointed out.  
  
     "Well, there is only one way to find out if it will work, you know," the first clicked his hand.  
  
     "For future reference," the second snorted, "Just what are we going to call this thing?"  
  
     A moment of silence occured while the men pondered. Then the first started snickering.  
  
     "What," beak-nose raised an eyebrow, "is so funny?"  
  
     "We shall call it HyDiT," the goggle-eyed man snickered.  
  
     "'Hide it'?" mop-hair snorted, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
     "An acronym for 'Hypothetical Dimensional Transport,'" he laughed, "And if it is successful, we shall call it a 'Dimensional Travel System,' or 'DiTS,' for short."  
  
     "Good grief," mop-hair sighed, "Well then, let us test it."  
  
     The button was pressed, and the machine began to whir. Clicks and clacks meshed with beeps and whistles to create a cacophony of noise. The noise level peaked, and an explosion knocked all five of them off their feet into various solid objects, knocking them all out.   
  
  
  
at the other end of things....  
  
     "Trees and grass, and more trees and grass," grumbled the blonde traveler.  
  
     "You could have stayed behind," his companion teased, "I'm sure that the people would have been most kind to the Hero that destroyed Dark Dragon once and for all."  
  
     "I didn't do it by myself!" the blonde yelped, "And besides, Max, I couldn't let you disappear from the face of the planet completely without ovservation, now could I?"  
  
     "That would have been nice," Max rolled his eyes.  
  
     "Aw, come on," the blonde yelped, "It's not that bad, is it?"  
  
     "There are some things that you know so well, Ian" Max shook his head, "But in so many ways you are naive."  
  
     "At least I don't have a knowledge gap of twenty years!" Ian laughed.  
  
     "You don't know anything about twenty years ago!" Max snorted, "I just don't know anything about the time between."  
  
     "So you're really in no better shape than I am," Ian tripped over a tree root and fell on his face. Just as he hit the ground, Max disappeared in a soundless, unseen warp in space.  
  
  
  
Things get much worse before they even think about getting better.  
  
If this should go somewhere else, please tell me, I though about putting it in Shining Force or in Gundam Wing, but since it's a crossover, well, that's where I put it. 


	2. Part 2

DiTS: Part 2  
  
     Max blinked. He looked around, noting the lack of lighting In the room, and the five fallen bodies surrounding a large chunk of metal. Not recognizing anything, he began to get nervous. That feeling escalated quickly when the bodies began to stir.  
  
     He jumped back, quickly drawing his blade from the sheathe on his back. As the five unusual, men stood, he got more and more nervous. Quickly reaching a breaking point, Max backed up against a wall with the blade tipped in their direction.  
  
     "Well," one patted himself off, much of his face invisible due to the mop of hair on his head, "We still don't know if it works, and now it's broken."  
  
     The tallest looked around, and, seeing Max, blinked, "I believe your proof stands in that corner, pointing a blade at us."  
  
     The others looked in his direction and one reached a claw-shaped hand toward his beard and piped up, "Relax, lad, we intend no harm."  
  
     "I have no idea where I am or who you are, so why should I trust you?" Max shook his head.  
  
     "We merely tested a dimensional device," the claw chuckled, "And you were our unwitting test subject."  
  
     "Unwilling you mean," Max snapped, "And you say you mean no harm. But really you've done harm already, by pulling me from my home to this strange place."  
  
     "We had made no plans to abduct you specifically," the claw suddenly reached for a piece of metal, shifting Max's focus to him and away from the tall one.  
  
     Taking advantage of this, the tall one rushed at Max, and smacked his arms aside, then threw the other fist at Max's face. This caused him to instinctively drop the sword to cover his face. Of course, the other man reached a fist for Max's midsection, and connected. This knocked Max to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
     "That wasn't nice," the mop head drawled, "Pointing a blade at us."  
  
     "You. haven't been. any kinder," Max whispered as he caught his breath, and made to stand.  
  
     Claw nodded, and the tall one reached for Max's neck, pressing on nerves and muscles, with just the right pressure to knock him out.   
  
  
  
in Preventer's HQ  
  
     "That doesn't look good," the sandy blonde muttered.  
  
     "What?" a brunette walked over to investigate, "What's wrong, Sally?"  
  
     "Well," she pointed at a spot on the screen of the computer in front of her, "This little satellite, here, has recently shown signs suggesting inhabitation."  
  
     "And the problem is?"  
  
     "Well," Sally called up various pieces of information onto the screen, "Lady Une, they're just a bit too close to a few other, troublesome, places."  
  
     "I see," Une pondered the screen and suggested, "I wonder if it's enough to investigate?"  
  
     "If what's enough to investigate?" a black-haired young man walked into the room and conversation.  
  
     "This," again, Sally pointed at the screen. The man tried to look at it, but his eyes were at shoulder level to each woman, so he had to resort to other methods.  
  
     "Excuse me," he commented as he tapped their shoulders. They moved, shock clear on their faces.  
  
     "This is serious," the man looked at the screen for a few seconds, then reached for the buttons, typing quickly. The screen changed, but he continued typing.  
  
     "What?" the two women chorused in shock.  
  
     "What are you doing, Wufei?" Sally blinked.  
  
     "I'm investigating the satellite's characteristics and traits," Wufei stopped typing and stepped back.  
  
     "What did you find?" Lady Une asked.  
  
     "Investigation is not only advised," Wufei let out a puff of air, "but almost required. I recognized traits of preparation of Master O's. Chances are, it's all five of them together."  
  
     "Oh great," Sally rubbed her forehead.  
  
     "It gets worse," Wufei explained, "The only reason we know of its existence is because they want us to. It means they're ready for what they've got planned."  
  
     "Oh great," Lady Une unconsciously parroted.  
  
     "I'll contact the others," Wufei left the room. 


	3. Part 3

DiTS: Part 3  
  
      "Hello, Wufei," the blonde on screen blinked, then cocked his head, "What's wrong?"  
  
      "We have a situation," Wufei explained, "It will require all of us."  
  
      "What's going on now?" the blonde had already started typing on a nearby computer and relaying messages to those around him.  
  
      "I'm not completely sure, Quatre," Wufei admitted reluctantly, "But I think it has to do with the scientists."  
  
      "Wait, weren't they killed?" Quatre blinked.  
  
      "That's what we thoughtWufei confirmed.  
  
      "Then, why, how?" Quatre went back to typing.  
  
      "Because," Wufei sighed, "We were never completely certain that they were dead."  
  
      "What if it's someone imitating them?" Quatre suggested.  
  
      "Then that's even more reason for us to investigate and deal with it," Wufei smirked, "Because if it's an imitator, then I know more about Master O's tendencies than they will."  
  
      "Good point," Quatre smiled back, "So the rest of us are needed for similar reasons."  
  
      "Primarily," Wufei nodded, "you're all needed to confirm my theory that the others are involved. And even if they aren't-"  
  
      "The five of us should be enough to take on an impostor," Quatre guessed, "And even Master O, if it's just him."  
  
      "Well, that means that we have to gather the five of us first," Wufei rolled his eyes, "If you'll contact Duo, I can reach the other two."  
  
      "Then we'll contact each other to arrange travel means?" Quatre guessed again.  
  
      "Right," Wufei agreed. They both signed off.  
  
      Wufei headed for the nearby computer and quickly typed a message. He sent it to an undisclosed recipient, via untraceable lines, and then keyed in a new number on the telecommunications system.  
  
      "Hello," a curly haired brunette smiled on the screen. Within a few seconds, her smile faltered, then disappeared completely, "What do you want?"  
  
      "I just need to speak with Trowa," Wufei raised his hands, palm outward, in an effort to calm her down, "Don't worry Katherine, if this works out right, it'll be nothing more than a consultation."  
  
      "Hmm," she snorted, "You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?"  
  
      "Er," Wufei smiled weakly, "Not even if I mean it?"  
  
      She snorted again, "Well, I suppose. But he'd better not get hurt."  
  
      A moment later, a brown haired young man with a forelock of his hair obscuring one eye sat down in front of the screen.  
  
      "We think the scientists may have survived the explosion two years ago. There's a satellite between a few of the more vocal anti-Relena colonies that looks to have at least one of them operating it."  
  
      "So how is this supposed to stay a consultation?"  
  
      "In your case, you look over the data screens," Wufei took a deep breath, "And if Doktor S is not involved,"  
  
      "Kathy knows I have my own mind," Trowa shrugged, "If I choose to get involved, she can do nothing about it."  
  
      ~ Not to you. You won't be the one getting a shipment of her 'special' soup. ~ Wufei though, then said, "Well, whatever. How long will it take you?"  
  
      "A few days probably," Trowa shrugged again, "Without the suits, we have to rely on public transport, but since we're near L4 anyway, it might not take as long."  
  
      "Okay," Wufei shook his head, "So you and Quatre will arrive about the same time. That will make things a little easier."  
  
      "Goodbye," Trowa said as the screen went black.  
  
      "Wufei went back to the computer and rechecked the data. ~ Blast! If they get it into their heads to do anything, soon, we'll still be unable to do anything. That's why they allowed us to see them. ~ He growled under his breath as the comm system bleeped, "Duo?"  
  
      "Hey there, 'fei!" the brown haired boy grinned from the screen, "Hear you have a scientist infestation. Need my help?"  
  
      "Duo," Wufei began.  
  
      "Yeah, yeah," he raised his hands, palm out, and nodded, "I know, 'Don't call me 'fei!'"  
  
      "It may not be all five of them," Wufei clarified, "Or even one of them. But the satellite's scurity and electronic systems match Master O's perfectly, and have a few other details as well, that make me think that the five of them are working together. Those two women spotted the installation, and were going to investigate anyway, but they had no idea who or what they were dealing with."  
  
      "That's just great!" Duo growled, "What does it take to get rid of them?!?"  
  
      "We'd never be certain," Wufei smiled grimly, "Especially now."  
  
      "So how many of the others,"  
  
      "Duo was cut off by the computer beeping, and Wufei laughed under his breath as he walked over to it. He read the message and shook his head as he typed.  
  
      "Well?" Duo prompted.  
  
      "That's Heero," Wufei explained.  
  
      "He's keeping in touch with you?!?" Duo yelped.  
  
      "I'm the least likely to contact him for any reason," Wufei sent his message, then returned to his previous seat.  
  
      "What'd he say," Duo blinked.  
  
      "Not much," Wufei shrugged, "This is Heero, remember?"  
  
      "Is he helping or not?" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
      "Of course," Wufei smirked.  
  
      "Grr," Duo growled, "Never mind. I'll be there in about two days."  
  
      "Have fun," Wufei drawled.  
  
      "Duo stuck out his tongue as the screen faded.  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the characters, I don't even really own the idea, since this was inspired by another author's story. Her story is called Failure of the Brain, and her pseudonym is Nuku-Chan. 


	4. Part 4

DiTS: Part 4  
  
      "Max," Professor G ordered, "Activate the machine."  
  
      The young man stepped from Doctor J's side, and walked forward. When he reached the device, he stretched out one hand and typed the activation sequence. With the other, he pressed a button.  
  
      The machine burst to life, quickly building energy. This time, Instructor H was taking notes on everything. The machine continued to buzz, until, about the same time as before, it exploded.  
  
      The measure of the blast was exactly the same, though the scientists were only pushed against the walls. In fact, to limit the number of variables in their experiment, they'd rebuilt the DiTS exactly the same as before. The scientists had simply taken a precaution this time. Therefore, they were uninjured. Max, however, wasn't so lucky. He was thrown against a wall, and knocked unconscious.  
  
      After the explosion, Doctor J rubbed his hands gleefully, "Ah ha, there they are."  
  
      He pointed toward two men in the center of the room. One was blonde, and had his sword drawn and pointed at Master O. The other had violet hair and seemed dangerous even though his eyes were closed.  
  
      "Where in blazes?" the blonde yelped, then looked around, "A bunch of cyborgs?"  
  
      "Bowie?" the violet haired man looked shocked, and his exclamation caused the other to look at him.  
  
      "You?!?" the blonde whirled around and swung at the other man, who heard the whistling blade, and stepped backward. Master O chopped his hand across the back of the blonde's head. At the same time, Doktor S stood behind the blind man and tasered him. After he landed on the floor, Instructor H and Professor G sedated them both.   
  
  
  
      "I'd say it's nice to see you," Wufei didn't even look away from the computer screen as the other person knocked on the open doorway, "But this isn't a social visit."  
  
      "I don't make those," the Japanese man walked to just behind Wufei, "Are these the pertinent screens?"  
  
      Wufei nodded and vacated the chair. The other man sat in it and quickly glanced through all of the data, "Doctor J is involved, and I'm sure the other four are as well."  
  
      "No chance of impostors?" Wufei guessed.  
  
      "Exactly," the other man stood, "There are habits, programs, tendencies, that Doctor J had that I doubt any other human could mimic. I sure can't."  
  
      Wufei looked toward the ceiling, silently pleading for divine assistance, "Great."  
  
      "How long before the others get here?"  
  
      "Duo should arrive sometime tomorrow or early the next day," Wufei counted on his fingers, "Trowa and Quatre will get here about two days afterward."  
  
      "Hmm," the dark haired man began typing.  
  
      "What are you doing now, Heero?" Wufei frowned.  
  
      "Planning a route that won't close us all up with Duo for the better part of a week."  
  
      "Good idea," Wufei's eyes widened briefly before he set to work.  
  
Three worlds. 


	5. Part 5

DiTS: Part 5  
  
      "Max," Doctor J intoned, "Please activate the machine again."  
  
      The man stepped forward, and as before, the machine, when activated, built up its power, then exploded. This time, however, the scientists weren't even moved. Max, again, was thrown against the wall, while the other two men flinched.  
  
      After completing his notes, Instructor H suggested, "Perhaps, next time, Oddler, you should aid Max in guarding against the explosion."  
  
      The violet-haired man nodded. Then the focus of the scientists fell to the three standing in the center of the room.  
  
      One had spiky hair; a brown mop almost obscuring his green eyes. He had his body turned toward Doktor S, Professor G, and Oddler. Standin at his shoulders, with their backs to him and each other, the other two stood similarly. One facing Master O and Bowie, while the other faced Doctor J and where Max was levering himself from the floor.  
  
      "What's going on?" the blonde of the trio asked his companions.  
  
      "I don't know for sure" the third said, "but I don't think we can even remotely expect to be anywhere near home anymore."  
  
      "Why are we here?" the blonde directed this at anyone in general.  
  
      "It's just part of our experiment" Doctor J clacked and cackled.  
  
      "Experiment!" evidently, the third man wasn't happy, "You can reverse it, can't you?"  
  
      "We haven't even started on programs to send things from our dimension into others," Professor G paused, "But then again, we'd have no way of being sure as to where the sent objects went."  
  
      "What?!?" all three spluttered.  
  
      "Oh great," the blonde muttered, "You pull us to your dimension without even working out a method of sending us back!"  
  
      "Medion," the third man suddenly paled, "They didn't do that because they have no intention of sending us back. Look at him," he pointed at Max.  
  
      "De-lite-ful," the blonde drawled, "Well, since you seem to know what you're doing, what do you intend to do with us?"  
  
      "Probably what they did to him," the green eyed man finally spoke.  
  
      "What do you mean, Synbios?" Medion blinked, "Oh sh"  
  
      "I won't sit still and be brainwashed!" the third man blew up again.  
  
      "Fine then," Doctor J shrugged, "You three, you know what to do."  
  
      Max, Bowie, and Oddler nodded.  
  
      Bowie attacked the other blonde man, while Oddler faced the voluntary mute. Which left Max with the hothead.  
  
      The two blondes pushed each other back and forth. Bowie was trying to push Medion against a wall or corner, to overpower him. Medion, on the other hand, was just bouncing around, trying to cause as much destruction to the lab as he could. Finally, Medion's back met an ungiving surface. Quickly looking, he realized his back had met the blind man's. As he formulated a plan to cause one to harm the other, Bowie darted in and smacked Medion with the pommel of his sword.  
  
      He then assisted Oddler in dealing with the quiet man who'd just been running around, trying to keep Oddler from being able to focus on him long enough to blast him. Then, he tripped, and fell on the floor. As he sat up to look at what- or rather, who- had tripped him, Max did to him what Bowie had done to Medion.  
  
      The third man had earlier accidentally knocked himself out by backing into a hanging light that Medion had broken loose in his spree of destruction. Which left Max standing at a loose end until then.  
  
      The scientists again sedated the unconscious men, ensuring they would remain so until the scientists were dine with them.   
  
  
  
      "Heya, hiya, hwoa!" Duo bounced in and tripped over the semi-hidden step in Wufei's apartment, "Ouch!"  
  
      "Watch out for that step," Wufei didn't even look up from the book he was reading.  
  
      "Now you tell me," Duo rubbed his chin as he sat up, "So, is it the docs? Or just some idiots pretending to be them?"  
  
      "Doctor J is definitely involved," Heero walked in from the apartment's kitchen, a bowl of soup in hand, "Master O is as well. And I'm pretty sure the rest are, but,"  
  
      "Two out of five is bad enough," Duo groaned, "So where's the data?"  
  
      Wufei pointed to a nearby computer, and Duo walked over to it.  
  
      "Hey, that's real nice of you," Duo joked, "You left it to that screen for me."  
  
      "Actually," Heero smiled wryly.  
  
      "We heard you coming and set it up for you," Wufei smirked.  
  
      "Since you wouldn't have managed for yourself," Heero was actually almost grinning.  
  
      "Hey!!" Duo yelped, "Grr,.. Well, anyway, let's see."       "Duo sat down, staring at the screen. Buttons clicked and clacked; the screen changed rapidly; displays and insets appeared and disappeared fast enough that most people would have just seen blinking lights. While Duo typed, the other two waited for the explosion. Which wasn't long in coming.  
  
      "Not again!" Duo stood from the chair so fast it fell backward, "What's it take to be free of those freaky old coots?!?"  
  
      Duo paced around the room for a minute or two, then flopped into the only chair left in the room, "So when are Quatre and Trowa getting here?"  
  
      "We'll meet them at the spaceport the day after tomorrow," Wufei closed the book, "then rest for the night before we head to the satellite."  
  
      "So," Duo leaned forward, setting his chin on his hands and elbows on his knees, "Did you find a route that would keep us all from being boxed together for a week?"  
  
      Wufei spluttered. 


	6. Part 6

DiTS: Part 6  
  
      "Let's have Bowie activate the system this time," Doctor J announced.  
  
      The blonde repeated the actions that Max had previously taken. When the explosion occurred, this time, he was just jostled, while no one else seemed affected at all.  
  
      "Good, good," Doctor J cackled.  
  
      "What have we here this time?" Professor G inquired.  
  
      "What the?" a short, blonde teen with a ponytail whispered, looking around.  
  
      "No kidding," the tall man replied, then paused, "Jowy?!?"  
  
      "What are you doing here, Flik?" the kid squawked.  
  
      "Probably about the same thing the rest of us are," one of the black- haired teens began.  
  
      "Whatever these people want us to," the other finished.  
  
      "Well, boys," Doctor J ordered, "Get going. Unless you four are going peacefully?"  
  
      "Flik snorted, and pulled a sword off his back, as Jowy and the first dark haired boy swung sticks adorned with metal knobs on the ends. The third boy drew out a pair of shorter, thicker blocks of wood, also covered at the ends with metal.  
  
      "Why do none of them go peacefully?" Master O wondered aloud.  
  
      "Because we see no reason to trust you," Jowy answered, twirling his staff quickly in a circle.  
  
      The situation was uneven in the first place, but quickly got worse, as Max and Synbios tackled Flik. They quickly knocked him down, and moved on to help Bowie with the staff wielding black haired boy. Oddler and Medion pinned Jowy between them as the last man struggled with the other black haired boy.  
  
      "T.J.!" Jowy yelped, "Use the Forgiver Sign!"  
  
      The boy stopped twirling his tonfa and jumped away from his fight. He then raised his right hand and closed his eyes. As the spell activated, Flik managed to stand back up.  
  
      Instructor H madly took notes, detailing the situation as minutely as possible, while remaining conscious of the events he wished to note.  
  
      Glowing energy enveloped the new comers, restoring strength used in the fight. Then the energy attacked Oddler, knocking him off his feet; unconscious.  
  
      Almost immediately after, the other black haired boy mimicked T.J. This time, four beings made entirely of energy, looking vaguely like angels surrounded Synbios; circling him. Next, several tiny blasts of energy shot from the creatures, and blasted Synbios. He too, fell, unconscious.  
  
      As soon as Synbios sunk to the ground, Jowy repeated the gesture the other two had made. Hundreds of black, glowing swords appeared from another plane and rushed at Bowie. When they were done, he joined the other two unconscious fighters.  
  
      Finally, Flik took the opportunity to use his spell. Much simpler, this one only blasted Medion with bolts of lightning. Which left the scientists with only two of their men standing.  
  
      "Julian, fall back," Professor G ordered, "Max, show them how useless their tricks are."  
  
      At that point, in a slight panic, Jowy repeated his previous actions and the swords appeared again. But this time, when they 'struck' Max, rather than causing damage, the blades simply coalesced into a ball of energy.  
  
      Shocked, Flik followed suit; the bolts of lighting striking Max randomly. Each bolt was quickly redirected to the ball of energy.  
  
      "Ryan!" T.J. yelled at the second black haired boy, "Don't cast the spell! It's just more energy that he can,"  
  
      "Well, if we cast them all at once," Jowy suggested, "We should be able to overwhelm him!"  
  
      "Or he'll really fry us!" T.J. yelped.  
  
      Ryan paused. Then he nodded, "If we are to fall, it's best we show how opposed to the idea we are."  
  
      T.J still held back, "All this is reall doing, you know, is to show them our limits," he shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
      The four almost simultaneously performed the gestures. Each form of magic activated and centered around Max, who simply stood there. The energy ball absorbed three of the spells before they touched him. The lighting just arced around him, then joined the other bolts dancing around the sphere.  
  
      "Oh crud," Jowy paled, and the other three stood closer together.  
  
      "Aren't you going to try anything else?" Doctor J suggested, helping Bowie and Oddler to stand.  
  
      "How can they wake up so quickly?" Flik blinked, noticing Synbios and Medion starting to stand as well.  
  
      "Max, are you just going to stand there," Professor G barked, "Or are you going to show them what else you can do?"  
  
      Max cupped his hands beneath the energy, and allowed it to be absorbed into his body. Bowie reached out a hand and chanted. Bolts of lightning struck the ground near the four, forcing them to stand closer.  
  
      Medion, Synbios, and Julian used similar energies to keep the four in place, and Oddler shot short bursts of energy, using them to disarm all four of them.  
  
      "Um," Jowy thought quickly, "What kind of challenge is this? Blasting us like this is worse than,"  
  
      Max reached out with one fist, pushing it toward the four of them. A gust of air blasted toward their feet, almost causing them to topple. Max unballed his fist, and swiped it across where they stood in his view.  
  
      The gust of air at their feet became fire, surrounding them like the grooves on a screw. In response to Max shaping his hand like a claw, the fire turned into chunks of earth that covered the feet of each man, trapping them in place. When he snapped his wrist, sprays of water issued from the clumps, and soaked all of them.  
  
      Now Max let his hand drift back down to his side. The water squirts became bolts of lightning, arcing across their bodies. The effect was made worse by their water-soaked clothing.  
  
      After each of them fell, Max nodded, allowing each illusion to disappear.  
  
      "They never expected to have their fertile imaginations used against them," Doctor J cackled, as the scientists started the procedure on their newest subjects.   
  
  
  
      "Hey! Quatre!" Duo rushed up to his friend, "How's life been treatin' ya?"  
  
      "Well enough," the blonde shrugged, "And how are you, Duo?"  
  
      "Well, aside from the situation, I'm okay," Duo grinned, "After all, it ain't everyday that the five of us gather in one place."  
  
      "Good thing too," Wufei grumbled, "After less than forty-eight hours, I'm already ready to strangle him."  
  
      "So, Heero," Quatre guessed, "You have your laptop with you to show Trowa and myself what we're talking about."  
  
      "It's in the van," Heero nodded toward Wufei's vehicle.  
  
      "Wow," Quatre giggled, "You like big vehicles, Wufei?"  
  
      "Actually," Wufei glowered at Quatre and Duo, "I borrowed it from Sally. She's using my bike until we're done."  
  
      "You trust her with your precious motorcycle?!?" Duo yelped.  
  
      "She's riding a bicycle," Wufei corrected, "Not driving a motorcycle. That was destroyed a long time ago by a braided fruitcake."  
  
      Duo failed a sheepish look.  
  
      "Let's go," the up til now silent, green eyed teen suggested, "If we head straight off, that will be less time for Duo to infuriate Wufei, and we can navigate in shifts."  
  
Later  
  
      "Well, the fastest route we could come up with will take four days," Duo grinned.  
  
      "Hurry up and put your gear on!" Wufei snapped.  
  
      "But who's gonna pilot?" Duo blinked as he noticed Heero typing in the pilot's chair.  
  
      "This craft," Wufei returned, "fortunately has an auto-piloting system. It will take us to the coordinates Heero is programming. All we need to do is monitor it to be sure,"  
  
      "Sally and I are going along," Lady Une interrupted, "To pilot."  
  
      "That way you guys can focus entirely on getting ready for this," Sally smirked, "That and, if one of you happens to get hurt, he can get swift medical attention." 


	7. Part 7

DiTS: Part 7  
  
      "Fifth setting," Professor H noted, "Then we make modifications."  
  
      "Well, Bowie," Doctor J waved, "Go activate it."  
  
      This time, the only proof of an explosion was the fact that the device was yet again demolished. No one was thrown around; no one even flinched.   
  
  
  
      "Well," Quatre looked around apprehensively, "We're here."  
  
      "So which direction do we go?" Duo asked.  
  
      "There's only one source of high energy output," Heero didn't take his eyes off the small screen, but pointed, "It's that way."  
  
      "Of course it'd be the darker corridor," Duo said under his breath.  
  
      "Now, Maxwell," Wufei sneered, "You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"  
  
      "After standing up to you, Barton, and Yuy," Lady Une snapped, "I can't see how!"  
  
      "This does involve the scientists," Trowa supplied, "Any sane person would be even just a little afraid."  
  
      "No one's ever accused Maxwell of being sane," Wufei muttered.  
  
      "Let's get going!" Heero snapped as he started down the passageway.   
  
  
  
      Five young men stood, weapons drawn, in full battle armor. Reminiscent of ancient samurai regalia, each suit was mostly one color. One red, a green, an orange, and two blues: one lighter, one darker. Each teen was armed with a different weapon from his allies: one was an archer, there were two swordsmen; though one actually held two swords, one swung a staff, and another carried a clawed spear.  
  
      Doctor J cackled, "Well, boys, I can see you won't give up nicely, so we'll just let them play."  
  
      At first, the ones in armor merely blinked, but when T.J. and Ryan swung their staves at the boy in orange, they didn't waste time reacting. The archer drew his bow and began firing quickly; randomly.  
  
      Oddler met each energy formed arrow with blasts of his own; the combination of the two energies created flares that nearly blinded the others in the room.  
  
      "Ryo!" the green clad swordsman called to the red-armored double- swordsman, "Who are these people?"  
  
      The other shook his head as he held off Bowie and Flik, "I don't know, Sage," he jumped away from his two opponents, "but I'm going to try something."  
  
      When he jumped into the air, the temperature of the room rose. His friends seemed to be relieved, but the other fifteen were only curious. Fire flashed about the room, but never actually struck anything, as the flames were quickly drawn into a smallish ball near Max.  
  
      Ryo blinked. Without thinking, the orange-armed man spun his staff quickly, then crashed it to the ground. The floor of the room buckled and heaved. But, as before, the attack was quickly redirected to the ball.  
  
      "Eh?!" the archer gasped, "How did he do that?"  
  
      "Rowen!" the one in orange yelled, "Blast that guy!"  
  
      When the others nodded, the archer rapidly fired shots at Max. The shots dispersed before they even reached him.  
  
      "What?!" Rowen staggered, "How?!"  
  
      "Ryo!" the one in orange called again, "We need to try something stronger!"  
  
      "Are you sure, Kento?" the spear wielder cautioned, "If Rowen's attack didn't even hit, and yours were absorbed,"  
  
      "We have to try!" Ryo interrupted, "Come on, Cye!"  
  
      "Wait!" Rowen yelled, "Don't! The more power we give him, the more he can use against us! We have to out smart them!"   
  
  
  
      "Man, this place is a maze," Duo whined.  
  
      "You don't think they'll have a point 'a' to point 'b' set up," Wufei snapped, "do you?".  
  
      "Here we are," Heero set to decoding the access panel. Within seconds, the door slid open.  
  
      The scene that the doors opened to display was somewhat chaotic. Fifteen youngish men of varying hair colors and clothing styles stood tensely, while the five scientists stood out merely because they were visibly older, and stood more relaxed.  
  
      Five of the men stood in suits of armor, and seemed to be attempting to fend the other ten off.  
  
      "Wait!" one in blue yelled, "Don't! The more power we give him, the more he can use against us! We have to out smart them!"  
  
      "What's going on?" Quatre whispered.  
  
      "I have no clue," Wufei returned.  
  
      "At least they don't seem to have noticed us," Duo added.  
  
      "Ah," Doctor J waved at the doorway, "There you are. How nice of you to join us. Come in boys, come in."  
  
  
  
That's the end of DiTS, though eventually I'll get around to continuing the story line, under a different title. 


End file.
